Il aurait fallu que nos âmes soient inversées
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: Grell doit faucher l'âme d'une jeune femme, dont le nom est marqué sur sa liste. Rien d'exceptionnel à cela... Et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie de Shinigami, sa jalousie envers le sexe opposé sera écartée.


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà, dernière fanfiction à sortir du placard. Encore une que je n'ose pas relire et que j'espère, paradoxalement, que vous allez apprécier malgré tout. Bonne lecture !

**Il aurait fallu que nos âmes soit inversées**

Encore une fois, depuis le jour où William l'avait condamné à faucher des âmes purement ordinaires comme un vulgaire shinigami de bas étage, Grell Sutcliff allait accomplir son travail avec lassitude.

De plus, son supérieur lui avait confisqué sa Death Scythe sans le moindre scrupule, ni remord. Ainsi, malheureusement pour lui, il se retrouvait avec cette paire de ciseaux à mains parfaitement ridicule. Cela ne convenait pas à une dame telle que lui!

Il soupira. Pourquoi le sort avait-il décidé de le faire incapable de porter un enfant? Et, cruelle destinée, tout semblait également s'acharner pour qu'aucun homme ne tombe sous son charme si particulier. Pourtant, il redoublait toujours plus d'effort pour en être capable!

Tout aurait plus simple en étant autant une femme à l'intérieur que à l'extérieur... Il lui aurait fallu alors battre simplement des cils, mettre sa poitrine (qui aurait probablement été généreuse, du moins le croyait-il) sous le nez d'un beau mâle et le retour aurait pu être joué.

Et non. Il se retrouvait pris entre deux identités. Personne, à ce jour, ne trouvait d'ailleurs normal que son apparence d'homme ne soit qu'un masque involontaire, une erreur qui ne pouvait plus être changé.

Pourquoi devrait-il s'y conformer? Il se fichait bien que son désir d'être autre ne plaise pas à une quelconque morale, à un quelconque mode de pensée. Sauf bien sûr quand cela rendait ce désir douloureusement irréalisable...

Il gardait cependant espoir. Un jour, son prince charmant viendrait sûrement le délivrer de toute cette vaine souffrance et, enfin, il pourrait pleinement ce corps d'homme qui aurait dû être femme.

Si quelqu'un l'acceptait comme il était, son seul regret resterait néanmoins celui de ne pouvoir accueillir aucun enfant en son sein. Jamais il ne pourrait donner la vie, avoir le plaisir maternel de mettre un petit être au monde après l'avoir senti grandir au plus profond de son corps. Jamais...

Mais au moins, il ne serait plus seul. La solitude lui pesait davantage chaque jour et, peut-être, était-ce l'une des raisons de son côté excentrique. Il secoua la tête. De mémoire, il se souvenait avoir toujours été ainsi. Toujours à part.

Dans certains cas, cela était vu comme bénéfique. Et dans d'autres, beaucoup moins... Les personnes concernées, tout comme lui, pouvait être purement et simplement rejetées. Tss...

D'un pas lent, il continua sa marche avant de s'arrêter face à une petite place. C'était le lieu où il devait faucher l'âme d'une jeune femme, qui aurait pu aisément obtenir ce que lui désirait tant... Si elle avait pu vivre davantage.

Cette pensée le réconforta et réussit même à lui faire esquisser un sourire, bien peu rassurant en raison de sa dentition en dent de scies. Et pas une seconde, le shinigami aux cheveux écarlates n'aurait cru qu'il allait pourtant l'épargner...

La demoiselle était assise sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne tarda néanmoins pas à fixer le nouvel arrivant, lui demandant presque aussitôt s'il était le dieu de la mort qui devait l'enlever à ce monde.

Grell, surpris, la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait aucunement à savoir le moment de sa mort! Aucun humain ne pouvait en être capable... Toujours interloqué, il lui demanda donc la source de sa visible certitude.

- Undertaker... murmura t-elle, ne détournant nullement le regard.

Elle continua, à voix plus haute et intelligible, que celui-ci lui avait parlé de lui et, plus particulièrement, de sa tristesse de ne pouvoir être une femme.

Puis, avec tristesse, elle lui confia qu'être une femme n'était pas toujours une chose merveilleuse... Quand on aimait une autre femme... Une nouvelle fois, le shinigami fut profondément surpris. Elle possédait la capacité dont il rêvait tant, mais celle-ci lui était inutile...

Bien sûr, elle pouvait accepter la proposition de sa famille de se marier avec un homme bien et de lui assurer une descendance, pour ensuite éduquer avec soin sa progéniture. Mais à quoi cela servait-il réellement sans amour? Elle ne pouvait concevoir de vivre le restant de ses jours, partager une infinie de choses, avec un homme qu'elle ne pouvait aimer.

Depuis son enfance, ses sentiments s'étaient toujours portés sur les personnes du même sexe qu'elle. Et la seule fois où elle avait osé en parler à quelqu'un, elle avait été sévèrement réprimandé pour ses pensées dites impures. Elle avait même dû promettre d'oublier à jamais leur existence, car cela n'était simplement pas "normal".

Toutes ses résolutions, tenues pendant un long temps par la peur enfantine d'être un jour abandonnée, éclatèrent vite à son entrée dans l'âge adulte. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'une autre jeune fille, du même âge qu'elle. Pendant deux années, elle avait essayé de contrôler cette attirance, mais rien n'y faisait...

Et maintenant, son aimée allait se marier. Cette pensée lui avait fait tellement mal au cœur que, pleurante, elle était venue voir le fossoyeur. Elle n'en savait pas vraiment la raison... Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, à l'enterrement d'une femme noble aux cheveux aussi rouges que celle de la faucheuse présente.

C'est à ce moment que Undertaker lui avait révélé le secret de sa mort. Et, aussi effrayée pouvait-elle être par l'idée de disparaître à jamais, elle était également soulagée.

Néanmoins, Grell devina sans difficultés qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir... Il lui fallait simplement l'oubli, ou plutôt une personne pour le lui permettre. Ou, comme elle l'avait elle-même dit, _"il aurait fallu que nos âmes soient inversées...". _


End file.
